Aborréceme dulcemente
by BellaRukia
Summary: Que Loly entrara en la celda no era ninguna sorpresa para Orihime. A Loly sólo le bastaba ver su rostro acongojado para despreciarla y buscar zaherirla, sin más. ADV: femslash.


**Título:** Aborréceme dulcemente

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Personaje:** Orihime Inoue

**Pareja:** 3/10 Loly Aivirrne

**Género:** Drama, romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Extensión: **1911 palabras

**Advertencias:** Femslash

**N/A:** OMG! Me animé a un femslash. Yo sabía que no era tan lineal, jiji, miren lo que terminé escribiendo D: Pero es bastante ligero el femslash de este fic, tampoco me pasé de rosca. La pareja es muy crack, no sé en qué pensaba cuando se me ocurrió pero estaba encaprichada con escribir este fic y aun no puedo creer que me quedó tal cual lo tenía en mente (sólo que en mi mente iba a ser una viñeta, con toda la furia, y al final salió un one-shot de casi 2000 palabras). Bueno, nada muy relevante para comentar. Ah, sí, algo-mucho de AiHime (me puede demasiado XD) pero la pareja principal sigue siendo Orihime/Loly.

Escrito para la comunidad 10 pairings de Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aborréceme dulcemente<strong>

Esperó a que Ulquiorra se desapareciera, como de costumbre. Bufó con sorna.

"_Estúpido Ulquiorra."_

Era tedioso tener que aguardar a que su hermano Arrancar se alejara del recinto donde se alojaba la humana cautiva para poder inmiscuirse en él. Sólo Menoly estaba al tanto de estas intromisiones esporádicas, y la razón por la que Menoly callaba era el riesgo que corría su cabeza si osaba abrir la boca. Con Loly no se embromaba, mucho menos cuando se trataba de Aizen-sama.

Que Loly entrara en la celda no era ninguna sorpresa para Orihime. A veces hasta la esperaba después de que Ulquiorra le dejara los suministros alimenticios diarios en vano, porque saber que vería a la joven Arrancar le quitaba las ganas de comer. Sabía lo que sucedería pero no tenía fuerzas físicas ni mentales para rehusarse a esos estrambóticos acosos. El día anterior Sôsuke Aizen se había apersonado en la celda para aseverarse de que su prisionera se hallara en buenas condiciones de salud, tardando más tiempo del habitual en retirarse y dejando a la humana acomodándose trémulamente los atavíos sin ninguna muestra de gratificación.

Que Aizen-sama saliera de la celda de la humana con esa fatídica sonrisa triunfal era todo lo que Loly necesitaba para ir tras ella y asediarla. Ese día se aseguró de que Ulquiorra se había alejado lo suficiente para no percibir su débil e insignificante reiatsu y se adentró, dejando a Menoly en la puerta haciendo guardia como un miserable perrito faldero.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te lo has pasado bien con Aizen-sama?

Su voz arrastrada ensombreció aún más la carcelaria habitación. La presencia de Loly empezaba por ser inquietante, pero al cabo de algunos minutos terminaba por ser dolorosamente placentera. Orihime la miró con flaqueza, cual sea la respuesta que le diera no cambiaría el proceder de la Arrancar, esa era una verdad insoportable que la mellaba.

Y por cierto, no era capaz de admitir honestamente que sí se lo había pasado bien con Aizen-sama. Aquella silenciosa y vergonzante satisfacción se iría con ella a la tumba.

—¡Responde! —El infaltable cachetazo de Loly. El doloroso gemido de Orihime. Eco en la obscura habitación.

No se podía permitir decirle que sí o que no. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarla con esa mirada tensa y lacrimógena que a Loly le ponía los pelos de punta, y decir alguna cosa absurda que pudiera girar el destino de ese molesto diálogo.

—Ulquiorra vendrá… en cualquier momento —tembló—. Ustedes deberían irse.

Loly la agarró del cuello, con una mirada de odio que a Orihime la hizo estremecer. Nunca nadie la había mirado así, ni siquiera Ulquiorra cuando ella le hablaba de Kurosaki. Los ojos de Loly eran como un cristal que atravesaba silenciosa y cruelmente su carne, dejándola sin aire, engullendo su poca voluntad. La amedrentaban, sobre todo cuando le prestaba atención al ojo izquierdo, donde tenía la máscara y donde la mirada se hacía energúmena.

—¿Estás insinuando que corremos peligro, eh? ¿Crees que una estúpida humana como tú puede decirnos lo que debemos hacer? —esa forma de hablar era de la que escupía las palabras con hervor.

La arrojó al sofá sin amabilidad. De sólo pensar que Aizen-sama había hecho lo mismo el día anterior se le revolvieron las entrañas, su mirada se endureció con mayor potencia y su reiatsu osciló levemente, atinando a acrecentarse. Orihime se acarició el cuello, lastimada, y también recordó que Aizen-sama la había arrojado al sillón el día anterior, sólo que con otro tipo de vehemencia y sin esa molesta mirada de odio que en Loly era interminable, horrorosa.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte —susurró sin verla.

Hacía frío.

La bondad para Loly no era más que otra repugnante prueba de humanidad. Esos ojos aniñados y fatídicamente rutilantes la transformaban, la envenenaban. No concebía el hecho de que Aizen-sama pudiera gustar de ellos, no toleraba la idea de que Aizen-sama se viera reflejado en ellos con un impecable semblante de satisfacción que de seguro escondía terribles y lascivos pensamientos, que indudablemente se concretaban mientras los miraba refregándose encima de la humana sobre quien se posaba.

_Maldición._ Estaba prohibido cuestionar la voluntad de Aizen-sama, ¿pero por qué demonios debía estar tan a gusto con esa tonta humana? A Loly sólo le bastaba ver el rostro acongojado de Orihime para despreciarla y buscar zaherirla, sin más.

—Óyeme —la acorraló contra el respaldo del sofá, furiosa—, nadie quiere tu ayuda. Estás aquí sólo porque Aizen-sama debe utilizarte, no tienes derecho a creer que eres bondadosa.

—Te equivocas, no creo eso —Orihime palideció, sudó—. Yo no creo ser una persona bondadosa… Sólo me preocupo por el bienestar…

La pequeña nariz de la Arrancar casi rozaba la suya, su rostro retorcidamente infantil la hostigaba y la fuerza con que oprimía nuevamente su cuello poco a poco iba languideciendo al tiempo que jalaba eufóricamente la cremallera de su hakama con la otra mano. Loly se exasperó antes de que Orihime guardara silencio. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía Aizen-sama, qué detestable.

Detestable como la luz que pudo ver en ella. Detestable como el olor a piel recién lavada y a cabello todavía húmedo que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Fatal, como un deseo absurdo e irremisible de tocarla, de olerla, de desnudarla y recorrerla con rencor y abominación tal y cómo lo había hecho Aizen-sama. La odiaba, quería devastarla, corromperla de muchas formas diferentes.

Esa insoportable luz.

—Cállate —le ordenó tirándole fuertemente un largo mechón de cabello, pronunciando aquello con tirria y encarándola más—. Eres repugnante.

Logró que Orihime la mirara con temor. Acabó por hacer que se encogiera de hombros deslizándose fútilmente por el estrecho espacio que quedaba en el sofá para alejar su rostro del de ella, que la asediaba obscuramente, y abriendo sus grandes ojos grises con las pupilas dilatadas. Debajo de esa mirada horrorizada se dibujaron ojeras y un remilgo trémulo e inestable en los labios, que estaban tan blancos como el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

Ya había sucedido. Hace tres días, y hace otros cinco días. Nadie se enteraba de ese martirio, ni siquiera Aizen-sama que la veía desnudarse después de haberse sanado a escondidas con las Shun Shun Rikka las leves heridas que sucedían a la mortificación. Golpes, dedos marcados, mordidas, rasguños. El agrio aroma de Loly escondido en algunas partes de su cuerpo y dos o tres cabellos perdidos entre la piel.

—Te odio.

Era horrible. Incluso cuando la sentía oliéndole el cuello cual sanguinario predador deseaba que quien la acechara fuera Aizen-sama, quien era más mesurado para esas importunaciones.

Estaba prohibido gemir. No se podía decir nada.

—No eres más bonita que yo. Tengo mejores piernas y mi trasero es más firme que el tuyo —Loly largó una risotada y sonrió con malicia—. Además, Aizen-sama las prefiere morenas.

Para una jovencita de quince años no fue agradable escuchar algo así. Era una declaración de rigor. Orihime quiso llorar, pero estaba prohibido gemir y no se podía decir nada. Loly arrastró sus dedos a lo largo de las piernas de Orihime, con dureza, haciéndole doler. ¿Acaso Aizen-sama no haría lo mismo? ¿Acaso Aizen-sama no disfrutaría haciéndole daño?

Si él no lo hacía, ella lo haría por él.

—Eres fea.

La besó. Orihime se extenuó, rendida. El beso sofocante y engorroso era la única forma de que lograra sosegarse, porque curiosamente al dárselo, Loly se aquietaba y mitigaba, dejando por algunos minutos el rencor funesto de lado y disfrutando dolorosamente de un placer que para ambas era un mal necesario. En los labios de Orihime estaban el calor, el sabor y la brutalidad de Aizen-sama. En las curvas más pronunciadas de su cuerpo estaban su fuerza y su virilidad. La ansiedad por explorar esos terrenos _inmundos_ no era más que una ilusión básica y supersticiosa de llegar al emperador, de encontrarlo en los rastros —que seguramente tardaban en desvanecerse— que él dejaba en la piel de la humana, como migajas de pan duro para que fueran recogidas por la súbdita obstinada.

En los labios de Loly estaba el calor que no había en Las Noches, estaba el hálito humano, el sentido de realidad. En sus besos había una expresión de necesidad y de asolamiento con la que resultaba fácil identificarse y a la que era urgente entregarse, porque aquella no era una calidez que percibiera en el cuerpo y en los labios de Sôsuke Aizen, las caricias de Aizen-sama no le transmitían la soledad que le transmitían los besos de Loly. Aunque aquel roce de los labios iba cargado de contusiones corporales y palabras de aborrecimiento, expresadas desde un fondo lleno de resentimiento y de envidia, Orihime sentía que era lo más cándido y dulce que Loly era capaz de dar. Porque estaba sola, porque necesitaba afecto, porque el hombre al que amaba ciega y platónicamente no correspondía ninguna muestra de veneración.

Dejar que Loly la ultrajara de esa manera era una obligación. Orihime estaba convencida de que había causado demasiado daño en las personas que quería y aquel momento que compartía deplorablemente con la Arrancar era una oportunidad para redimirse. Debía permitir que la Arrancar encontrara una forma de descargarse, sabía bien que la raíz de toda esa maleza era ella y esa insignificante importancia que Aizen-sama y sus acólitos le daban. Si esa joven intempestiva era infeliz era nada menos que por su culpa; por su debilidad, por su entrega, por su traición, por serle útil a un propósito maquiavélico sin haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para denegarse. Dar lugar a esas injurias era lo menos que podía hacer para sentirse mejor.

Cuando algunos golpes repiqueteaban en la puerta de la celda Orihime sabía que Loly se tendría que marchar. La mirada de aborrecimiento, de repugnancia, nuevamente menoscabándola la extraían de cualquier compenetración que pudiera haber sentido con la enemiga. Entonces Orihime entristeció.

—No me mires con esa cara, me das asco.

A las once en punto de esa noche Sôsuke Aizen volvería a entrar por esa puerta por la que Loly estaba próxima a salir. Un puño resentido estuvo cerca de abalanzarse sobre la humana, pero los pasos lejanos de Ulquiorra comenzaban a mellar en dirección a la habitación. La voz baja de Menoly en el exterior de la celda indicó que era la hora de retirarse, anunció que Ulquiorra se acercaba, y antes de volverse a los demás aposentos del palacio la Arrancar de coletas oscuras volvió a lanzarse sobre la humana, amenazándola reiteradas veces con atacarla fieramente si volvía a abusar de la confianza de Aizen-sama y si se atrevía a hablar sobre lo acontecido con él. Aquello no era voluntad de Orihime, pero se sentía culpable por saber que los encuentros con Sôsuke Aizen continuarían repitiéndose. O al menos eso fue lo último que Aizen-sama le dijo el día anterior antes de abandonar la celda.

No tenía escapatoria. Seguiría siendo vejada por esas personas corruptas hasta que el destino decidiera lo contrario. Orihime escuchó la risa infantil de Loly alejándose por el pasillo del palacio vociferando algún insulto colmado de aberración, pero saturado por una soledad que sólo ella supo ver.

Loly la odiaba, pero Orihime se consolaba con presentir que ese odio no era más que el reflejo de su propia abominación interior. Eso le restaba maldad, la volvía dulce, sensible.

Esperaría que con algunos encuentros más la Arrancar pudiera desistir de ese hostigamiento. Esperaría que alguna vez pudiera dejar de lado ese odio, aunque tuviera que seguir aguantando esos lacerantes acosos emocionales.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Me quedó corto pero ya sabía que no me iba a matar con esta pareja. De hecho, en FF sólo hay cinco fics que incluyan a Orihime y a Loly en una misma historia. Creo que estuvo algo acelerada la acción pero sólo quería comentar eso, una acercamiento de tipo… ¿sadomasoquista? XD jaja, algo así; mezcla de dolor, romance, necesidad… Yo y mi mente enferma y corrupta.

Mi vida real está siendo desastrosa. Por problemas técnicos me atrasé un montón con mis fics D: *llora* Voy a hacer todo lo posible por publicar un Byakuya/Rukia por Halloween, espero me den los tiempos, y desde ya me será imposible actualizar APYV antes de fin de mes u_u Lo lamento mucho, mi casa es un desastre y mi vida un poco más (8) Por lo mismo este fic fue escrito a las apuradas en dos intervalos de una hora y media cada uno, ando así, a las corridas T.T

Pequeño spoiler: la próxima pareja de Orihime será Riruka n_n

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios :D ¡Besos!


End file.
